


i remember our first midnight kiss (one day without a wait)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [56]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Asexual Brian May, Asexual Character, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger tries really hard to make sure Brian takes care of his curls.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	i remember our first midnight kiss (one day without a wait)

**Author's Note:**

> Old Drabble

The habit starts shortly after Brian made the full transition from straightening his hair. The flat iron had done him no favors, be it style or hair healthiness, and frankly, Roger was tired of looking at the unmanaged mop.

“You use a comb!” He said tossing the comb in Brian’s direction rather harshly.

It clatters noisily on the vanity after hitting Brian’s chest.

“What?”

“Use a comb, brushing breaks the curls.”

Brian blinks and picks up the cheap purple comb. He holds it away as though he’s unsure of what to do with it.

“Whatever,” Roger huffs.

* * *

The next time he approaches Brian about hair care, he’s less keyed up and gentler in his advice.

“I wouldn’t use that brand,” Roger rummages around in Brian’s bags.

“It’s the cheapest I could find.”

Roger wrinkles his nose. It’s fair, but he’s sure that given proper love, Brian’s hair is going to look gorgeous. He makes up his mind to enlist Freddie, the next time they meet up.

“I guess.”

Brian snatches the tin of biscuits that Roger had been looking for originally. Roger pouts as Brian sets them on the shelf that only he can reach comfortably.

“If I break something getting them, you’d be to blame,” Roger says dryly.

Brian looks at the tin and then at Roger and then drops it two shelves. Roger snorts because he hadn’t been serious about blaming Brian, but on the bright side, it’s less work for him trying to get them.

“Don’t eat all of them.”

“Course I won’t.”

* * *

Freddie gives him perhaps the most obvious but awkward advice in existence.

“Just offer to do it for him!”

“What?”

“Roger, it’s washing hair not having sex.”

Both are equally impossible topics to talk to Brian about. He grimaces as he sets his arm in something sticky, despite it being cheap, Roger hates coming to this bar.

“And considering how long you two have been together, I’m sure this is going to be far less awkward than the first time in the bedroom.”

Roger carefully ignores the idea of Brian under him, mostly because they’ve had their talk about that. Not like that made him love Brian any less, obviously. Just fighting over hair seems… childish.

“All you can do is ask. I’ll even lend you some things.”

“For the hair?” Roger clarifies because he does not trust the look on Freddie’s face.

Freddie rolls his eyes, “of course for the hair.”

They both start snickering, despite nothing being particularly funny. Brian takes that moment to walk into the room, and then slowly back away with wide eyes. Roger tries to assure Brian that it’s nothing, but then Freddie laughs louder and he is unable to stop himself.

* * *

“Brian, please let me properly condition your hair.”

Brian blinks slowly at him and then back down to his tea, which is mostly empty.

“I’m out of tea,” he pouts.

Roger sighs and grabs the cup and pours. The kettle is almost empty, so he cleans it out and then adds his preferred brand. Brian cradles the cup with the care he does the Red Special.

“Sorry,” Brian sighs.

“I asked if I could wash your hair, I think that it would do a lot of good if I could give it a proper conditioning.”

Brian purses his lips. Roger kisses him on the cheek.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“Roger…”

He sighs, “I just really want to help you with the damaged bits of your hair.”

“It’s really bothering you.”

Roger hums and notes that their ceiling light is flickering again. Fun times, that, trying to get their landlord to get someone to fix that.

“I just think it’ll look nice, all properly cared for.”

Brian turns around. Roger walks into the opened arms and spins a sad curl around his finger.

“Fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The light goes out. Brian jumps in surprise as Roger yelps.

“Maybe not today,” Brian says looking up, “I’m sure this will talk all morning.”

“I vote our bassist needs to be an electrician. It’s got to be the wiring making the bulbs burn out so quickly.”

Brian rubs a large hand up and down his back.

* * *

Sunday night, the day after the lightbulb incident, which still isn’t fixed because it is the wiring, Roger finally gets his wish. He’s lounging on the bed, freshly showered with his textbook in his lap when Brian walks in shirtless and a towel thrown around his shoulders.

Roger is excited by the sight, but also curious.

“I’ll call for you, so you can do whatever it is you’re wanting to do?”

He grins, “sounds good, babe. Looks even better!”

Brian flushes and flicks him off before heading back down the hallway to the bathroom. Roger idly sticks post-it notes on the pages that look relevant to the study guide his teacher handed out with a gleeful “this test is worth 24% of your grade.” Honestly, he’s more annoyed that it isn’t worth 25%, is it really so hard to round up the points –

“Roger!”

He tosses the textbook to the side and moves around the bedroom to grab all of Freddie’s “loaned” products. They’re all brand new and Roger knows that the other went out and bought them specifically for Brian when none of them have the money to do such things. Not that Roger can stop him exactly, that’d be like telling the moon to stop changing the tides.

Brian assures him it’s possible if something were to alter the orbit, but something like that happening has such a small chance that it’s improbable.

“Coming in!”

He hears water splash as he opens the door. Brian watches him as he enters, Roger can’t stop himself from running his eyes over Brian’s long form, which looks crowded in the small tub.

“When we get famous, we’re getting a bigger tub.”

“So, we can bathe together?” Brian rolls his eyes.

Roger snorts, “I mean, yes, but also so you don’t look so cramped.”

Brain’s eyes shine, and Roger must look away to organize everything on the toilet.

“The floor is going to get soaked,” Roger says after a second.

Brian looks around the bathroom, “I could get out? If you grab my pants and then lean my head over the side?”

“Your neck is going to cramp.”

“Are you going to remember to clean up the bathroom?”

“It’s your neck.”

“I don’t want to lose our deposit because of water damage.”

“I’d care more if our landlord actually, you know, took care of this place.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “Roger, pants.”

Roger stands and sends a cheeky wink back at Brian before returning to their bedroom and grabbing a clean pair. Well, he assumes they’re clean because their folded and who folds dirty clothes?

He tosses the pants into the bathroom, and for one long moment, he’s afraid that they’re about to fall straight into the water. Thankfully they hit the far edge of the toilet and fall to the ground. Roger closes the door to give Brian some privacy and then opens it thirty seconds later. Brian is just situating on the floor.

“How do you do that?”

“I’ve lived with you for a year,” Roger shrugs.

He notices things, it’s what he does.

Roger grabs the cup and turns on the water, lukewarm but more cold than hot. Brian grimaces at the feeling when he dumps it on his head.

“Sorry,” he hums.

Roger is rubbing the shampoo together in his hands, it smells fresh, like mint, but faint enough he knows it won’t bother either of them. Brian hums as he runs his fingers through the tangled mane.

“Oh, I like that one.”

“Yeah? I’ve been thinking about putting it on paper.”

“You should.”

He has to straddle Brian for the best angle and to ease the cramping in his back from bending over. Brian’s hands support him at the waist.

“How’d you do on that paper you were stressing about last week?”

“I got a 91 on it, which is ridiculous because the professor didn’t like how I came to my conclusions despite it being a valid scientific process.”

“Is it that Harry guy?”

“Doctor Harrison.”

“Yeah, Harry.”

Roger dumps the cup of water over Brian’s head, carefully making sure that none of the soapy water runs into Brian’s eyes. He quickly reaches for the conditioner and lathers it from the tips upwards. Brian’s breath evens out beneath him. He smiles as he sees Brian is dozing lightly.

He counts the tiny freckles on Brian’s face, that no one believes exist because no camera can pick them up. Roger nearly falls asleep but catches himself at the ten-minute mark and rinses out the conditioner. The water surprises Brian and he jumps awake.

“Just have to towel dry, and then we’re done.”

Brian mumbles something sleepy and incomprehensible. Roger laughs and reaches for the spare towel – they’re going to need to do laundry again – and starts to squeeze the water out gently. When he’s satisfied that most of the water is out he stands. Brian lets out a low whine.

“I know a place where we can cuddle and avoid neck cramps.”

“Mmm.”

“Love, I can’t carry you.”

Brian cracks open an eye. He sighs but slowly rises onto his feet. Roger stumbles as he leans heavily into him, Brian’s check against his head and the still damp hair whacking him in the face. The minty-coconut smell is a little overwhelming this close.

Although, he can make out the curls starting to form given life with a little more proper care than they’re used to. He makes plans to add a leave-in conditioner and some oil and maybe tying it up occasionally.

Brian’s eyes are still closed but there’s a sleepy smile on his face. Roger couldn’t stop the smile if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
